


Mission to Draw Hot Wufei a Million Times (illustrations)

by szzzt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szzzt/pseuds/szzzt
Summary: Not quite a million drawings of Chang Wufei. But I took the mission just as seriously as Wufei would have.





	Mission to Draw Hot Wufei a Million Times (illustrations)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maldoror_Chant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Freeport](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654255) by [Maldoror_Chant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant). 



* * *

  
_[Wufei](https://szzzt.deviantart.com/art/ArtAcad-Wufei-139144144), aka excuse to paint shirtless swordsmen on the bus_

* * *

  
_The[most cynical Blade](https://szzzt.deviantart.com/art/tegaki-wufei-blade-139143189%0A) in Freeport_

* * *

  
_[Duo, you need to finish](https://szzzt.deviantart.com/art/ArtAcad-neon-161564481) before the guards come back_

* * *

  
_Imagine them[as happy](https://szzzt.deviantart.com/art/Wufei-In-Esse-156578336) as you would have them be_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> All inspired directly or indirectly by Freeport, which was the only fic on my phone for a year before I discovered AO3, and I read it over and over.
> 
> Tap any link to jump to the original postings and notes on dA.


End file.
